Dreams of Bluebells
by M.L. Fox
Summary: "This... is my promise to you." Set after the good ending of Another Story. Final part to Half-Awake, Fully in Love. The day before the opening of Jihyun's first ever art exhibit, Lux found that she meant more to him than she ever thought possible.


**Dreams of Bluebells**

He slept so peacefully.

Lux sat on the edge of the bed. He looked so young—so much that she couldn't believe he and Jumin were the same age. Smiling, she caressed his cheek and brushed hair away from his eyes. He nuzzled into her palm. She loathed waking him; this was the first proper rest he had in months. The exhibition progressed with no major trouble. After all his effort and hard work Jihyun deserved this.

But it was not over yet.

She shook him gently. "Jihyun? Wake up, handsome."

He didn't stir.

"Jihyun?" she tried again.

This time he groaned and attempted to cover himself. "Five… minutes…"

"You have to, I'm sorry." With guilt, she stopped him. If today weren't so important she'd let him sleep the whole day. She'd even skip work to care for him. It's been a long time since they spent any significant amount of time together at home. _Just a bit more_. "The gallery, remember? We have to be there early."

Pouting, he pulled on the blanket. "Sleepy…"

"I know, darling." She lowered his hands, smiling when he finally opened his eyes… to gaze pleadingly at her. _Oh, no_. Not that look. That look compelled every fibre of her being to let him sleep. Biting her lips, she leaned close. "How can I motivate you?"

Jihyun rolled on his back and stared at her. Lux blushed. Though his expression remained groggy, in his eyes was an invitation and a challenge. To her amusement, however, he blushed as well and averted his gaze. When he spoke again his voice lowered in pitch, sending shivers down her spine. "A… kiss would do."

"A kiss."

"Otherwise, I'd stay here."

Bold _and_ assertive—a dangerous combination. If they weren't rushed she'd attack him then and there. As such, it was a struggle not to acquiesce to his soft-spoken demand. A kiss. She could do a kiss. To tell herself that she didn't desire to would be a lie. Nodding, she closed the distance between them, but then stopped and tapped his nose. "After we're getting up, yes?"

"Promise."

Without hesitation, she claimed his lips. Distantly, she heard a low moan… did it come from her or him? It didn't matter; what did was the man underneath her. He pressed close to her in a lazy, relaxed way. All sense of reality vanished as his fingers skimmed along her jaw and down her neck. Waves of sensation crashed over her, surrounding her, keeping her focused on him. In return, she buried her hands in his hair and relished in the groan that definitely came from him as she tugged firmly.

The need for air forced them to separate. Jihyun lifted his head and dazedly, Lux realised that she now looked _up_ at him. When did they move? She opened her mouth to ask, but Jihyun made a noise of defeat and nuzzled against her throat. She gasped at the feel of his tongue against her skin. "I-I-I thought you just wanted to kiss?"

Jihyun looked at her again, his already crimson cheeks becoming redder. Then he averted his eyes. Meanwhile, his fingers played insistently with the buttons of her blouse. "I change my mind."

She laughed and drew a shy chuckle from him. Her gaze fell on the clock. Honestly, she hadn't the heart to deny him anything the moment she sat beside him. She cupped his cheek and traced the line of his lips. "Okay."

He kissed her again and she gladly received him, pressing herself close as he unbuttoned her blouse. Each pass of his hands against her skin was a brand that reached inside her, stirring her desire for him. As his kisses travelled down her throat to her collarbones everything about schedules were forgotten.

* * *

They were late by twenty minutes.

Lux refused to blush when Jihyun winked at her. But she did smile at him. Luckily, the Director forgave them when they arrived. Since then he and Jihyun were in deep discussion, leaving Lux to inspect the nearly completed venue. After Jihyun returned his attention to the Director, she resumed her perusal of the hall. The organisers did a splendid job with the décor. Each piece complemented the colours of Jihyun's works well. It was as if his warmth enveloped her, opening her eyes to a beautiful world. Excitement stirred within her chest; she couldn't wait to see what it would all look like tomorrow night.

She stopped as something caught her eye. Before her was an empty wall, a gap in all the beauty that surrounded her. There were no décor or anything, though it seemed to be waiting for one of Jihyun's works, but as far as she knew they were all ready for display—covered by delicate sheet to protect them.

"Are you okay?" Jihyun's hand rested on her lower back.

"Oh…" she smiled up at him and gestured at the wall. "Just… the space is empty."

"Ah. Some of the décor had not arrived yet."

"So late," she frowned. "Everything will be ready in time, right?"

"Of course." Then, he chuckled. "Otherwise, they'll have Jumin to answer to."

"Oh? Not you?" she asked teasingly.

"Sadly, anger is not my forte." He then held her hand and led her out of the gallery. She followed him after one last worried look at the empty space. "Come on, time to drop you off."

* * *

Lux returned to her office. In her arms was a stack of exam paper booklets, waiting to be marked. Once through the door she sighed in relief; she couldn't wait to be rid of the weight. She rushed to the desk and placed the booklets on what free space was available. After clearing the surface of unnecessary clutter, she pulled back her chair—and stopped.

Sitting on the chair was a nondescript white box tied with copper-coloured ribbon. She blinked at the box before walking back to the door to check the nameplate attached to it. She was in the right office. Was the box meant for her? With another sigh she closed the door and returned to the chair. Well, one way to find out.

The ribbon was released of its knot, pooling on the chair as she lifted the box. Upon revealing the contents she gasped. There was a dress lying on a bed of delicate tissue paper. On top of the dress was a card in her name in Jihyun's writing. Hands trembling she picked up the card and read the note.

 _My love—_

 _Please do me the honour of spending the night in your pleasurable company._

 _Let us meet at 8pm at the gallery._

 _All my love,_

 _Jihyun_

What was he planning? Lux smiled and kissed the card before placing it on a safe area, with the ribbon. She lifted the dress, marvelling at the delicate butter-soft material. The colour was blue—almost lilac. She held the dress against herself and found the hem falling just above her knees. He bought something so beautiful with her in mind. Somehow the thought of that made her giddy.

Well, she couldn't refuse such an invitation, could she?

* * *

"You are beautiful."

"Oh, Jihyun, so are you." Blushing at his emphatic compliment, she reached out to straighten the tie of his suit. He pulled her into an embrace, one she returned tightly. For a few seconds they clung to each other; then, with a kiss on her temple, he stepped away. She held onto his hand and squeezed gently. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." He winked.

Lux followed as he led her through the doors. During the day the whole place bustled with people; now it was just silence. Ever present and oppressing, it seemed to make every move she made louder than it was. She smiled as she met Jihyun's gaze. "Where is everyone?"

"The Director was kind enough to close early and lend me the place tonight."

"I see." She continued to look around. "It's so different at night."

He kissed the back of her hand. "Indeed—like a different world."

"Yes—oh _wow_!" she gasped as they entered one of the halls for his exhibition. It was complete. The works were at the walls, the décor in their appropriate places. Lux walked ahead and Jihyun let her go as she circled the hall. "They finished everything!"

"Just in time. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes!" she returned to him and kissed his cheek. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Not quite… it's around here." He took her hand again and they walked further inside into the adjoining hall. The décor in this area was complete as well, completely transformed from how she saw it this morning. Jihyun didn't stop this time; Lux was happy to follow him _and_ revel in the beauty his works immersed in. "Now, this should be familiar."

"Hmm?" at his words she looked ahead. It was a section in which the centrepiece was one of Jihyun's works, covered with a sheet. The décor around it were a colour palette of green, blue, and gold. She turned to Jihyun in confusion, but then a memory flashed in her mind. She was looking at him in the same way this morning. "This was the empty space, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"It's not empty anymore."

"No."

"Is… it another work of yours?"

To her surprise his cheeks pinked and he avoided her eyes. She waited, unwilling to coerce him, watching as he adjusted his tie and cleared his throat before facing her completely. "It is."

"Is this what you want to show me?" she prompted, squeezing his hand.

"It is." He released her hand and approached the covered work. "This is new… sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I completed this before I returned to you."

Her eyes widened. They'd discussed, at length, his time overseas. He told her how it was a slow process, a struggle to grow and accept himself. He managed some simple sketches, bits and pieces in watercolour and acrylic. He showed her his attempts, embarrassed because they weren't good enough to show to anybody. But it made her proud and happy—he was _creating_ and that was the best thing he had ever done. He did it for himself, because he loved it.

But _this_. This was something they didn't talk about. She approached him. "Before returning?"

Reluctantly, Jihyun nodded and took the sheet in his hand. "This is for you."

"Okay." She rubbed is arm soothingly. With a sigh, he pulled the sheet and with a loud echoing rustle it slid from the frame and pooled at the floor. Lux gasped at the artwork revealed to her. She stepped forward, eyes wide and lips trembling.

Before her was a painting for a bluebell field underneath a clear sky, the backdrop of which were mountains and a great lake. The field led to a church and a graveyard—a normally sombre or macabre sight, but for Lux it brought a sense of calm. The most surprising of all was the figure amongst the blooms, wearing a white dress. At first she thought it was any woman, but… that long brown hair and that particular stance… "This… this is… is this… me?"

"It is," Jihyun said.

Lux didn't know what is was—was it his helpless smile? Or the knowledge that he painted her before he even returned to her? It could be a combination of those two. Whatever it was it struck her right in her heart; a sensation of pleasure-pain that brought tears to her eyes. She tried to say something, convey what she felt to him, but all she could manage was a sob as the first drops fell from her eyes. She covered her mouth.

"Uhm… when I travelled I saw many beautiful places," he said as she continued to gaze upon the painting. A lump formed in her throat, forcing more sobs out of her. "Some so breathtaking I wished you were with me to see it too." He stepped away and disappeared behind her, though she continued to feel his warm and comforting presence. "One was a bluebell field in Scotland—the flowers were magnificent; the colours suited you perfectly. I painted that field and comforted myself with thoughts of a life with you. To see you walk among the blooms would have given me joy. I… think that was the day I realised I… love you."

"Jihyun…" Lux turned to face him, but to her shock she found him standing before her, face red, hand presenting a small open box which contained a ring. It was a rose gold band, shaped into an infinity knot. Along the knot was a set of sapphire stones. She looked at him in disbelief and saw tears clinging on his lashes.

"I love you," he said. "You saved me. With you I learned so much. Now, I'm closer to the man I wanted to be, someone I accept and cherish… someone who deserves you." He took her hand and kissed it. "This ring is my promise to you."

"Promise?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not—not ready to be engaged again just yet," he admitted with regret. "But I do want you for the rest of my life. I want to experience this world with you, Lux. I will make you happy. I will protect you and treasure you. And when I'm ready I _will_ marry you and—"

"Yes!" she embraced him tightly. "Yes! Yes, yes!"

Jihyun clung to her. "Yes?"

"Yes." She leaned away and cupped his face, wiping away the tears that nearly flowed down his eyes. "I will be right here when you're ready."

"Thank you… thank you!" Jihyun drew her into his arms again, embracing her tightly. In his arms she felt it, the love he had for her—the miracle that was his second chance at life… at love. She hoped, as she hugged him just as tight, that he could sense her feelings for him in her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They held each other for a while. It was a moment she'd remember forever. To think that even as he went off on a journey to discover himself he still thought about her. When he didn't communicate with her she had accepted the possibility that he had forgotten about her or that his feelings for her had changed. But this… to imagine a life with her—to _include_ her in something he loved to do… it was the greatest honour. It was one she'd cherish for the rest of her life.

"This piece is wonderful," she told him as they separated.

"I appreciate that." He smiled shyly at her as he lifted her left hand, kissing the back before slipping the ring on her finger.

Lux's own cheeks flushed as she watched. It was like getting engaged. She suppressed the urge to grin widely; this was making her _too_ happy. "I'd love to see the places you went to."

"You do?" he looked at her, eyes widening.

"Yes… please take me there one day."

"I will." He kissed the ring. "I promise."

* * *

 **Notes:**

1\. Writing this series was a journey! I've finally exorcised some demons and I'm ready to write more about the Mystic Messenger world in a more carefree way!

2\. If you're willing, also check out _"Fulfilled"_ , which was the bonus scene I wrote for this piece. Honestly, I wanted to post it _with_ this piece, but the opportunity presented itself with the Jihyun/MC challenge I participated in a month ago.

Aaand that's it! Thank you for reading, I appreciate you. As always, feedback is welcome!


End file.
